Seratikes
Earth|ailments = Earthblight Bleeding Stun|weaknesses = Dragon Water|creator = Original: Chaoarren Adopted: FireBall13}}Seratikes is a Behemoth notable for it's axe-like bones found along it's body. Known to be a major threat due to the beast's vicious axes and also vicious aggression if provoked. Physiology The monster appears to have a large build with long forelegs and hindlegs. It's scales appear to be a bronze brown and seems to have a blue carapace of sorts that is found on the monster's torso. On it's shell appears to be boney bumps that line the flanks of the monster's back and top of the shell. It has these bumps on it's neck and tail as well. It's claws are blunt, but help the monster with movement. Lastly, it has many axe-like bones with sharp spike-like edges on some as well. It has two pairs on it's jaws, one large pair and two smaller ones. It's horn is blunt, but certainly more effective than the other bone bumps. There are more axe-like bones found along it's tail, with two pairs found at the tip. Behavior A passive monster unless it feels threatened, is provoked or hungry. These Behemoths make sure the opponent remembers them with it's vicious bone axes. If provoked enough, they will chase down aggressors until they can't catch up or they are dead. They also cleave down trees in forested areas to make way for themselves. Ecology * Order: Behemoth * Suborder: Shelled Titan * Infraorder: Weaponized Bones * Family: Tikes A Behemoth which is not mistaken for any other Behemoth due to it's unique spines. Habitat Range Seratikes' habitats aren't understood, as to what it prefers. Thought to be nomadic, they have so far been spotted within the Everwood, Sunken Hollow and Volcanic Hollow. In the New World, they are seen in the Ancient Forest, but some hunters claim that they wander to the Wildspire Waste and the top of the Rotten Vale as well. Ecological Niche A large threat with barely no real predators. Themselves they are generally omnivores, feeding on tree bark, grass, wheat, certain vegetables and fruits even. As such, there has been incidents where Seratikes wander onto farm fields and eat the crops. For meat, they prefer to eat small monsters such as most Herbivores and Bird Wyverns, with the occasional Amphibian young such as Tetsucabra tadpoles and fish such as Gajau and such. They have to compete with other large monsters such as Rathalos, Duramboros, Trakhios, Gravios, and Ampaltus to name a few. They only have to worry about Elder Dragon level monsters such as Deviljho, Solmaron and Bazelgeuse. Biological Adaptations Aside from having powerful limbs, including a powerful and long tail that it usually grinds along the ground, the monster is able to endure lots of punishment until it finally backs down. Their shell is quite durable, and if an opponent were to strike there, the Seratikes could whip them with it's lethal tail. The boney axes it has on it's jaws are the most durable, as it uses them the most. Not only do they act as weapons, they help the monster dig through bone and flesh, both which it feeds on. The bones it eats provides it with the required nutrients and such that it's bones require to become tough. This is why Seratikes is more commonly seen hunting than eating vegetation, unless if the vegetation were to have calcium and the like. As it's tail axes aren't as durable, they do break off at points. But they regrow in a few days. Alas, they may not look the same and might have a different shape altogether. Sometimes not even resembling an axe. It's tusks however do not regrow as easily. Maybe not even at all. Incase it has to, the Behemoth will utilize the earth and cover it's blades in chunks of earth. This does more harm than good, but it helps the monster deliver heavier hits if cutting isn't the option. It can also launch earth chunks by using it's tusks as shovels. Similarly, the monster will also cut down trees to attempt to use them to either trap or damage opponents, or just to mark territory. Moves and other states. Seratikes uses it's axes the most, as to be expected. So looking out for it's tail and head is certainly wise. When enraged, it will huff smoke and it will rattle it's bones more. When tired, it will drool, and it will sometimes get stuck with it's attacks. It can be Frenzied, become Hyper or be Tempered. It is a LVL 2 Tempered Monster. * Bite, simply leans forward and bites. * Tusk Slash, slashes away with it's tusks. * Rattling Tusk Slash, slashes away with a rattling axe slash. Can inflict bleeding. * Wandering Tusk Slash, slashes away while moving forward, using it's tusks. When enraged, it will do this while dashing. * Rattling Wandering Tusk Slash, slashes away while moving forward using it's now rattling tusks. When enraged, it will do this with more wind ups. Can inflict bleeding. * Headbutt, backs off and does a quick charge while doing an upwards swinging headbutt. Deals major damage. * Stamp, the Seratikes slams it's foreleg down infront of it. May do this twice in a row. * Tail Slash, the Seratikes wipes it's tail around and across the floor. * Rattling Tail Slash, the Seratikes slams it's tail down while rattling it's bones, and sweeps the tail around. Can inflict bleeding. * Slash Turn, it will perform a tail slash while turning, slashing in all directions while turning to face the opposite direction. * Rattling Slash Turn, it will rattle it's tail as it prepares, then it does a spinning slash as it turns to face the opposite direction. Deals alot of damage and can inflict Bleeding. * Enraged only: Tusk Chop, it will turn it's head sideways as it moves forward, and slams it down in an axe-like fashion. Deals loads of damage, and can inflict bleeding. The monster will be stuck for some time. * Enraged only: Tail Chop, it will turn to face it's back towards an opponent, and will slam it's tail down sideways, with the axes aimed downwards. Deals massive damage and can inflict bleeding. The monster will be stuck for some time. * Earth Scoop, the Seratikes stabs it's tusks into the earth, and lobs out a boulder or more. Inflicts Earthblight. * Earth Wave, the Seratikes stabs it's tail axes into the earth, and starts sweeping it's tail, sending chunks of rubble and boulders flying. It finishes the attack with a slash, sending forth a wave of earth, similar to Glavenus' fire wave attack. Inflicts Earthblight. * Quick Earth Wave, much like the original, but this time it's meant to do just the wave of earth. * Enraged only, Earth Arms, at the start of rage mode, it will cover it's axes with earth, giving them Earth elemental propeties and an ability to stun. These can be broken off, similar to Zamtrios' ice armor. * High Rank and beyond: Chop Chop, the Seratikes performs axe slams onto hunters two times by slamming the axe down, chopping into the earth, then pulling it out as it then chops down onto the hunter again if they avoided, or a new target. At G Rank, this attack flings rocks too that inflict Earthblight. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The horn will break, and some of it's tusks appear to be more chipped and broken. * Head 2x - Half of the tusks are broken off, and the other half appear very broken. It will now lob smaller boulders, or none at all. * Back - Shell appears cracked and some of the boney bumps are broken. * Forelegs - Claws get damaged and arms become scarred. * Tail - Some of the axes and bumps get broken. * Tail 2x - It gets cut off. It cannot now lob rocks using the tip of it¨s tail anymore. Part Effectiveness * Head - Yellow sharpness and below bounces off. * Body - Yellow sharpness and below bounces off. On G-Rank, green sharpness bounces off. * Legs - Orange sharpness and below bounces off. * Tail - Yellow sharpness and below bounces off. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Seratikes has no specific interactions, other than it becoming agro towards any monster that attacks it, and it will keep attacking it until it leaves the area. If it were to be enraged by it somehow, it will also chase the monster. Turf Wars Seratikes V.S Tetsucabra - The two monsters face eachother, with the Tetsucabra digging up a boulder. The Seratikes then rises it's tail, as the Tetsucabra approaches. The Amphibian then goes on it's hindlegs as it's about to crunch the boulder, only to get the boulder slashed to bits and the lower jaw harmed. The Tetsucabra gets stunned due to this. The Seratikes then slashes the Tetsucabra to it's side, dealing damage. - The Tetsucabra suffers major damage, and may have a broken tusk. Quests Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Notes * Seratikes' Earth elemental usage came from it's skin color reminding the adopter of brown colored rocks. Category:Monster Creation Category:Behemoth Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:FireBall13 Category:Chaoarren